Je t'aime ou pas
by Meleserpentard
Summary: (ce qui est dit des personnages dans ce résumé est à prendre au second degré) Drago Malfoy, grand, beau, fort, intelligent, admiré de toutes les filles de Poudlard, Et Hermione Granger, fragile, jolie, naïve, fleur bleu, désespérément à la recherche du véritable amour, ne pouvaient que tomber amoureux... ou pas.


_note d'auteur: j'ai décidé de m'essayer au couple le plus connu sur ce site, Le Draymione. Mais comme j'ai du mal à voir ces deux la ensemble….je ne promets rien. ^^_

_Je t'aime…ou pas_

Hermione lisait le_ Traité de Lois sur les Droits des Êtres Magiques _tranquillement installée à la bibliothèque, son devoirs d'étude des moldus fini et posé sur la table, lorsqu'un bruit étrange lui fit lever la tête,

-Qu'est ce que tu veux Malfoy? demanda-t-elle froidement.

-Mais rien Granger, juste te regarder. minauda-t-il.

Drago Malfoy, dit La Fouine, se tenait devant elle penché sur sa table.

La jeune fille parut d'abord interloqué puis un fin sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Drago arqua un sourcil, tentant de comprendre ce qui était si amusant aux yeux de la jeune fille. Derrière lui Lavande Brown venait de se faire plaquer par un certain rouquin, mais il ne pouvait pas le savoir. Malfoy crut donc que _C_'était dans la poche…

-Fiche moi le camps Malfoy, tu pollues mon air.

-Tu est une sang de bourbe Granger, l'air autour de toi est déjà pollué.

-C'est tout ce que tu as trouvé? Tu te fais vieux Malfouine. Maintenant dégage!

-Comme tu voudras, à plus la coincée.

Hermione soupira, ce qu'il pouvait être à la fois puéril et insupportable! Elle se demandait même comment un imbécile pareil avait réussi à avoir ses BUSEs. Après tout, elle se fichait complètement de lui alors pourquoi se prendre la tête? Et c'est sur cette sage pensée qu'Hermione s'en retourna à sa lecture.

oOoOoOo

**Quelques heures plus tard, juste avant le couvre feu**

Le couvre feu allait bientôt sonner et les rares élèves encore à la bibliothèque se dépêchaient de rejoindre leurs dortoirs lorsque quelque chose bouscula Hermione et fit tomber tous ses précieux livres au sol.

-Tu ne peux pas faire attention?

lorsqu'elle releva la tête et aperçut l'écusson de Serpentard elle se trouva rassurée d'être en présence de Nott, mais non. Nott était bien plus grand, aucun doute la dessus, et il ne l'aurait pas percuté de la sorte: lui ne se serrait jamais arrêté pour s'excuser ou autre, il aurait continué son chemin. Ce n'était pas non plus Zabini ou Pucey, pas assez musclé… qui était ce mystérieux serpent qui avait pris la peine de s'arrêté après l'avoir fait tombé ? Hermione releva la tête (elle aurait put réagir plus vite!) et étouffa un juron, il s'agissait de cette sale fouine bondissante de Malfoy….Ô joie.

-Malfoy qu'est ce qui te prend de rester là à me regarder? Tu ne veux pas plutôt m'aider à ramasser les livres que tu as fais tomber !Non? c'est au dessus de tes capacités intellectuelles de ramasser des bouquins !?

-je préfère juste ne pas toucher à des choses qui ont étés souillées par ton sang Granger. railla-t-il.

-Quelle maturité Malfoy, c'est remarquable des gens aussi ouverts d'esprit que toi.

Malfoy ne dit rien pendant quelques instant puis, alors qu'Hermione faisait geste de s'en aller, il la retint par la manche.

-Quoi encore Malfoy? fit elle avec exaspération

-Ne te moque pas sang de Bourbe! Écoute, c'est pas vraiment que je t'apprécie mais voilà, je crois qu'il y à possibilité -mais note que je ne suis pas sûr à 100%- pour que je sois… nous somme d'accord qu'un doute subsiste hein Granger? Je ne suis pas sur du tout. Mais bon, malheureusement, il y a une petite chance pour que, je crois, et bien je sois… en quelque sorte du moins… tombé amoureux de ta face de castor ?

Le temps qu'il avait mit pour émettre cette horrible hypothèse l'étonna lui même, mais Hermione ne lui laissa pas le temps de souffler:

-La manière dont tu m'insulte en disant cela est assez paradoxale Malfoy, surtout que je ne vois pas comment on peut aimer quelqu'un sans l'apprécier… Je suis donc assez septique.

-…

(Ah ah! Si c'est pas un râteau ça je ne mis connais pas!) Malfoy resta sans voix devant une Hermione glaciale qui le regardait dédaigneusement pendant encore quelques instants, puis elle regarda sa montre et passa devant Drago comme s'il n'existait pas, pour rejoindre la tour de Gryffondor. Le jeune garçon se tenait droit et immobile, pétrifié.

oOoOoOo

**Quatre heures du matin **

.

Pansy Parkinson parcourait vivement les couloirs lorsqu'elle tomba enfin sur l'objet de ses recherches: Drago Malfoy. Elle soupira de soulagement et le secoua tant bien que mal jusqu'à ce qu'il retrouve le peu de couleur qu'il avait à l'origine et qu'il retrouve l'usage de…bah de tout son corps en fait. Il la regarda abasourdit et elle secoua la tête avec consternation, comme une mère devant la crédulité de son enfant.

-Et tu pensais vraiment qu'elle se jetterait dans tes bras?

-Euh…oui.

Elle soupira mais ne put s'empêcher une moue attendri par son ami, décidément il ne doutait de rien. Pansy le ramena donc dans son dortoir, lui montra son pyjama et son lit, salua Daphné et Blaise qui, pour une raison qu'elle ne voulait pas connaître, se trouvaient dans le même lit, embrassa Marcus Flint et retourna sa coucher.

-Ah, ces homme!

oOoOoOo

**Le lendemain**

exactement comme elle le craignait, Malfoy fit en sorte de se retrouver seul avec Hermione le lendemain.

-Laisse moi t'expliquer Granger…

-Si c'est au sujet d'hier je ne préfère même pas savoir ce qui t'est passé par la tête Malfoy. Maintenant laisse moi tranquille.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu veux la sang de bourbe à la fin! Des tonnes de filles aimeraient être à ta place et toi…

-Malfoy, à part Parkinson, je ne vois personne qui s'intéresse à toi ici. Et pour la dernière fois fiche moi la paix.

-Enfin quoi Granger! Je t'ai dis que je t'aimais! donne moi au moins une réponse non?

-Tu l'as dit tout en m'insultant stupide petite fouine! Alors s'il te plait laisse moi le bénéfice du doute.

-Mais comment tu voulais que je le dise miss-je-sais-tout? Avec des fleurs, une bague et un orchestre? Et que je te demande en mariage en prime !?Arrêtes un peu de rêver Granger!

-j'aurais plutôt préférée que tu ne me dises rien. Maintenant si tu permets, j'ai une lettre à envoyer à Krum.

-Victor Krum? L'attrapeur Bulgare? Je savais pas que t'étais dans le genre admiratrice secrète Granger, c'est vraiment pathétique je trouve, comme si il pouvait s'intéresser à des filles comme toi… tu perds ton temps Granger.

-Tu as la mémoire courte Malfoy, Victor était mon cavalier au bal l'année dernière….. Et sache que, pour ta gouverne, nous sortons toujours ensemble. adieu Malfoy, et au plaisir de ne plus jamais te revoir.

Sur ces sages paroles Hermione joua les filles de l'air. Drago quand à lui n'en revenait pas, comment cette mocheté pouvait sortir avec Krum? C'était insensé! Mais surtout comment pouvait elle croire que personne ne l'aimait _lui_?

oOoOoOo

Pansy écoutait Drago avec compassion.

-…et elle m'a de nouveau planté là comme ça! tu ne trouve pas ça scandaleux toi?

-si, si… En tout cas on est sur de deux choses maintenant Drago: Premièrement il faut vraiment que Blaise t'apprenne à parler aux filles, et secondement tu vas devoir te débrouiller seul pour faire ce devoirs d'étude des moldus…

Mais pourquoi diable avait il donc pris cette fichu matière! ils n'étaient que vingts à l'avoir choisi et aucun Serpentard à part lui ne l'avait prise… résultat il allait devoirs faire son travail seul, et c'était pas faute d'avoir voulu s'approprier celui de la Granger….

_Et oui, j'avoue, je suis incapable d'écrire une histoire d'amour entre ces deux là… c'est pas faute d'avoir essayé mais bon quoi, ils sont pas vraiment fait l'un pour l'autre. ET puis ils sont tellement plus drôle quand ils se disputent! ^^ _

_si le concepts plait je ferais surement d'autre OS. Et n'hésiter pas à me proposer des situations._

_MeleSerpentard_

_PS: laissez une petite review ça fait toujours plaisir _


End file.
